


Christmas Wrapping

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Season Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, M/M, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: I've never done anything like this, so I wanted to try it out. So I'm gonna try to do a Klaine Advent Challenge. They probably won't ALL be Christmas related, but I'll try to make as many of them as Christmas related as possible. This one is about fluffy Christmas shopping with Klaine's kids in the future.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Christmas Wrapping

"Now remember Tracy and Hepburn, we're going shopping to find the perfect gift for daddy. But you can't tell him what we got." The two girls standing in front of him, Tracy, age 5. And Hepburn, age 3. Nod vigorously and grin from ear to ear, gaps from tooth to tooth making Blaine feel his heart jump at how adorable his and Kurt's daughters are.   
  
"Ok! Let's go!" Just then the store bell for the tiny store rings and Blaine sees Kurt walk in. "Oh no..." Blaine tries to push the cart away before Kurt can see him, but before he can-  
  
"Baby! Hey!" Blaine turns and sees a grinning Kurt. Looking extremely dapper with his pepper grey coat, black leather gloves, pre-torn dark blue jeans, dark boots with red laces, and adorable silvery-clear glasses.   
  
"I didn't know you were shopping today!" Kurt walks over, grinning from ear to ear. His smile still manages to make Blaine's heart melt and transform his legs to melting jelly.  
  
"I uh...didn't know you were shopping." Blaine stuttered miserably. Not miserable because Kurt was there, but miserable that he was caught. "I was just gonna get a few things and leave."   
  
Kurt's attention was brought to his adorable daughters who were waving ecstatically at the sight of their other father. "DADDY!" They both shrieked in unison.  
  
"Hey, baby girls!" He scooped them in his arms and pressed a kiss to both their foreheads. "Are you helping Daddy?" They nodded enthusiastically. "Well I'm gonna be in the next store down, but I'll be back to take you girls home so we can make gingerbread cookies!" Both girls clapped gleefully. "I'll see you soon." He placed them on the floor. "And I want to talk to you when you get home." He kisses Blaine and provides a wink before exiting.  
  
Blaine exhales heavily. The girls dance down the aisles to Jingle Bells and Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree. Blaine hid when Kurt came back ten minutes later. To make sure he didn't see the presents.  
  
"Where's Daddy?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Getting pr-" Tracy shushed her sisters. "Getting more cookies!" She corrected herself. Kurt just grinned, he knew what his husband was up to. He took the girls home to make the cookies.  
  


* * *

  
Blaine came home to the smell of freshly baked gingerbread cookies. There was one on the dining table with a note.   
  


_  
Come to the bedroom.  
We Need to Talk.  
_ _-Kurt_

  
  
Blaine swallowed an abnormally large lump in his throat and headed to the bedroom. He saw Kurt sitting at the edge of their bed. Obviously waiting for him.  
  
"You thought you would find a way to sneakily buy my presents? Silly Blaine." Kurt tsked and Blaine started to well up.  
  
"Kurt-" Blaine attempted to defend before being interrupted.  
  
"I admire the effort, but come on. You know me. Now come here." Blaine sat next to his husband of an amazing ten years and looked at him in the eye. "I love you, every bit. And I'm sorry." He kisses him softly and hums. "If you want to get new ones...it's ok."  
  
"You can know this year...but not next year. I'll shop when you go to work or have a show." Kurt laughs.  
  
"You got it, baby." They kiss and go on to devour several gingerbread men.  
  



End file.
